


I'm Still There For You

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Disciplinary Spanking, Father - son feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Thor is finally crowned King of Asgard. Little brother, Loki decides to see how far he can push his brother! Lots of mischief and two spankings for the young Prince!Thanks to Lady for the inspiration! This one's dedicated to you!





	I'm Still There For You

Thor had not been on the Throne of Asgard for a week before Loki decided to put him to the test. The young Trickster thought to see how far he could go with his new King. It wasn’t that Loki wanted to be naughty for the sake of being naughty. He only hoped to find out what his limits were. Initially, he started small, playing harmless tricks on his brother the King. He wired the Throne to shock Thor’s backside when he sat upon it. That earned him a dirty look and a wagging finger. Next, he turned his new King’s bed into pudding! Thor had been drenched in custard and threatened to give Loki a sound thrashing at his next jape.  
Loki thought long and hard about his next move. He wanted to come up with something scathing but not dangerous. Something just short of inciting Thor’s thunderous wrath. It came to him over dinner. 

* * * *

Thor took his throne first thing the next morning. Everyone whom he passed in the corridor had stared at him and laughed as they moved along. Thor checked himself but found everything normal so far as he could see. It was Sif who finally told him what the fuss was about.  
“Thor, your hair is green!” She said, smirking. Thor’s hand went up to his hair and he stormed to a mirror. It was indeed green. A bright, neon green! Steam came from his ears as he stormed down the hallway. Odin had been walking along, enjoying his retirement and Thor nearly bowled him over on his way down the corridor.  
“What are you so upset…” Odin’s words trailed off when he saw his son’s normally blonde hair a bright green. He snorted, then burst out laughing. Thor glared at the elderly god.  
“Father, where is Loki?” He said through gritted teeth. Odin shook his head, wiping a tear of mirth from his one eye.  
“And what do you propose to do when you find him?” The All Father asked.  
“I’m going to turn him over my knee and spank his bottom!” Thor hissed.  
Odin shook his head sagely. “Is this the kind of King you are?” He asked. Thor frowned at this.  
“Father?”  
“Thor, Loki has played a prank on you. Do you really think it is a good idea to mete out punishment when you’re this angry? Also, Loki is very young. Does this act merit such strong punishment?”  
Thor though on this and sighed, his shoulders relaxing.  
“Of course, father you are right. If I had given Loki a spanking now I might have injured him. And it is just a joke.” Odin patted his back affectionately.  
“Besides, “ The All Father began. “Green suits you!” He threw back his head and laughed riotously! Thor smiled and walked away. 

* * * *

Loki was taking his supper in the banquet hall for fear of running into Thor. As he sat sipping his soup Thor walked in and sat next to him, dipping a finger in his bowl. Loki pulled a face and pushed the bowl away, keeping his head down.  
“Aren’t you going to look at me brother?” Thor said, smiling. Loki meekly peered up at his brother and dissolved in giggles. “You know, when I found out about this I was going to paddle your little bottom. Our Father talked me out of it though.” He said, staring at the young Prince. “Turn it back.” He ordered. Loki lifted his slender arm and moved his fingers, turning Thor’s head back to blonde. Suddenly he grabbed Loki and crushed him to his chest. “Be a good boy for me. I do not wish to have to punish you.” He said, planting a kiss on Loki’s head. “I love you baby brother.” He picked Loki up and gave him a gentle pat on the backside. Loki flinched and relaxed when he realized he wasn’t going to be hided. “Eat your soup.” Thor said and walked out. 

* * * *

Loki behaved himself for the next five days, as he tried to think of some way to wind his brother up. The young Trickster was spoiling for a fight. He really only wanted Thor to stop taking himself so seriously. The straw that broke the camel’s back came on the sixth day. Thor, Sif and The Warriors Three were having a mug of meade in the Banquet Hall when a huge wave of small, grey mice came stampeding into the room! Thor watched angrily as Sif brushed the rodents away calmly, Fandral kicked his feet, trying to keep them off, Hogun was trying to kill them with a dinner knife and Volstagg, the biggest of all of them, hopped onto a table, his face fearful. The rest saw this and laughed at the big man, his face grew red and angry.  
What sorcery is this!” Volstagg shouted. Thor’s face became dark as it dawned on him who had perpetrated this trick.  
“Loki.” Thor said evenly. Volstagg roared and jumped down, crushing several of the furry beasts and stormed down the corridor with mayhem on his mind. He spied the young Prince standing by the fountain, talking to a young woman.  
“Loki!” He growled, reaching out and grabbing the Trickster by his arm and throwing him over his shoulder.  
“What are you doing?” He shouted, struggling. Volstagg reached up and delivered a stinging swat to his bottom.  
“Hold still you little devil!” Volstagg growled, walking briskly toward the Banquet Hall. When the doors opened, hundreds of mice spilled out, running in a wave and stepping over one another. Loki, upside down on Volstagg’s shoulder waved his hand and they all disappeared. The big warrior walked up to Thor. “My King I formally request your leave to spank this little scamp! “ Thor, knew Volstagg was at heart a gentle soul, so he waved his permission.  
“No! Please brother!, er…I mean My King!” Loki shouted as he was carried down the Corridor to his quarters. Odin stood by, watching the pair disappear down the corridor.  
Volstagg pushed the doors open and went straight to the bed, plopping Loki down on upon it. He gathered Loki’s slender form and sat him on his feet, sitting on the edge and grasping him by his biceps. “That was a very naughty thing to do, Loki!” he growled, the anger beginning to fall off. By now, Loki was resigned to his fate. His pale face was drawn down in a sad expression.  
“I’m sorry Volstagg.” He said simply, giving the big man his saddest, cutest puppy dog face.  
“I have seen that cute face before, my young Prince. On my son.” He said, dragging Loki across his knees. The young Trickster squeaked as Volstagg arranged him carefully, his bottom elevated and ready for action. He raised his hand about a foot away from its small target and delivered a swat. It wasn’t a very hard swat though. Loki stiffened and squeaked again, but lay still and obedient as the big warrior spanked him. “You have to learn not to do these naughty things My Prince.” Volstagg scolded mildly. Loki began to yip as the swats started to actually sting his bottom.  
“I promise I’ll never do that again!” Loki suddenly cried, his voice breaking. Volstagg continued to tan his little bottom thoroughly. “Ow! You’re hurting me!” He cried, wriggling his bottom. Volstagg felt sorry for him, realizing that his small backside must be stinging and he stayed his big hand. Loki relaxed and lay across his lap, crying softly.  
The big man stood Loki up and brushed his tears away with his thumb. Loki still sniffled and his chest hitched sadly. Volstagg drew him into a gentle hug. “Oh do try and behave yourself Little One.” He said softly. Loki nodded, rubbing his backside carefully.  
“Now go and say sorry to Sif, Fandral and Hogun.” He gave Loki a gentle swat, propelling him forward.  
Hogun and Sif stood over a nervous Fandral in the Banquet Hall.  
He had a tankard of meade in his hand but it was trembling, making the beer slop out, all over the table. Loki walked in and they all stopped and glared at him. He held his hands up defensively. “Please, everyone I’m very sorry.” He said, looking to each of them nervously. “I’ve been punished and I promise never to do anything like that again.”  
“Well I for one would like to have a crack at you.” Hogun said darkly.  
“You deserve a good hiding, Loki.” Sif said, scowling at the young Prince.  
“I had one, from Volstagg just moments ago.”  
“Why aren’t you still crying?” Hogun asked, staring at the Trickster. Loki began to look nervously between them. Only Fandral seemed sympathetic.  
“Come on you two. He’s already been punished and he’s saying sorry. Are we not big enough to forgive him?” Fandral said diplomatically. Sif shrugged and Hogun nodded.  
“Very well. We forgive you, Loki. But do that again and…” Sif’s words were cut off as Thor strode in and grabbed Loki, hoisting him over his shoulder and carrying him down the corridor. They looked at one another, wincing on Loki’s behalf.  
When Thor made it to Loki’s bed chambers he threw his little brother on the bed. Loki flipped onto the bed in a clumsy summerset. He sat up, lanky legs splayed out on the bed. “What are you going to do brother?” he asked timidly. Thor moved around the bed and found a comfortable spot. Reaching behind him he grabbed one of Loki’s ankles and easily pulled him across to himself. He grabbed the lanky young man and carefully draped him across his lap.  
“I thought Volstagg’s punishment was it!” He bargained. “Please brother, I am terribly sore! I…I’ve learned my lesson truly!” he was sputtering these things as Thor placed one hand on the small of his back and raised the other. Thor delivered a sound paddling to Loki. The young Prince stiffened and howled under Thor’s palm. Before long he was reduced to a bawling limpet, moving only to flinch as his brother smacked his backside. When it ended, he lay panting and moaning.  
“This was not for the mice, brother.” Thor answered. “You have been testing me for quite a while to see how far you can go with me. Well, baby brother, you have reached that limit.” Loki squirmed and his brother shushed him softly. He gathered the limp form into his arms, holding him to his chest. I know that you have been frightened since father gave the throne to me. You are afraid you have lost your big brother. You are also afraid our father can no longer give you the discipline you need. You do not have to worry. I will still be your brother, I will love you, and keep you safe. And I will tan your little bottom every time you step out of line.”  
Loki sighed and relaxed into the embrace. Suddenly he felt sleepy, just as he had done as a child. He was always sleepy after a spanking. Thor knew this and held him, rocking him until he fell asleep.


End file.
